Siriusly Sensitive
by FastTyper
Summary: Alex Sorrows has a dark past, yet not nearly as dark as her magic, Necromancy. She arrives at Hogwarts in her 5th year and there are many changes which influence her life. Friends, enemies and maybe romance?
1. The Cemetary

**Hi, this is just a little history-scene behind my character, it will soon come to the part where she goes to Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

It was mid night. The leafless trees moaned, gazing down upon the graves of dead people. The full moon's silver light poured onto the deceased scenery. The wind howled as it teased the lifeless trees, swaying them back and forth.

In a nearby tree, a raven crowed.

The cemetery fell silent.

_Clink._

The desperate opening of the cemetery gate echoed throughout the yard.

Breaking the silence, a young girl ran through the hushed graveyard, tears streaking down her terrified face as whimpering sounds escaped uncontrollably from her trembling lips.

The girl kept running at full speed, she had to get away, it was becoming too much.

As she scampered through the grave-yard, the wind wailed silently sending shudders throughout her blood-drenched figure. Pain shot every-where throughout her body, she could no longer run, she couldn't, and she had to stop. Her sprint, was becoming slower, her knees buckled after every forced step, but she had to go on.

'_I can't stop running. I can't or else –'_

Before she knew it, she was falling face first into the hard dirt.

She looked behind nervously yet quickly, searching for the cause of her fall. That's when she spotted the long, tangled stature that had gotten entwined onto her ankle.

She had tripped over a tree root.

Clumsily clambering up, panic shot through her body as she whimpered to herself, sobs escaping her bloody lips. She managed to grab a tree branch, and leaned on it slightly as she attempted to find a place to hide.

Her vision was clouded, as was her mind. She couldn't think straight. She hurriedly glanced around for an escape, when a bulky object caught her attention. It was a great head stone. Automatically, she sprinted towards it. The leaves crunched beneath her feet as she scampered to her safe destination. She jumped behind the head stone, not daring to peek around it. Rubbing her Necromancer ring nervously, she watched the ground intently.

_Clink._

'_He's here…' she thought in panic._

She moaned as a fresh stream of tears poured down her face; he was coming, coming after her. Heavy footsteps slowly advanced into her hiding place behind the large, marble head-stone.

He was going to kill her.

She had to cover her mouth with her hand, to prevent the sobs escaping, not to mention the tears which were still diminishing down her cut-up complexion. She couldn't run anywhere now, or he would see her and chase after her, or possibly kill her on the spot.

The footsteps stopped abruptly…an eerie silence hovered in the air for a few seconds.

Is he gone?

She took a small peak form behind the head stone.

No one was there, just the trees and the graves.

She seized a small intake of breath and closed her eyes as she took in the scent of the bitter air.

He was gone, she was saved.

Saved by the head stone.

She leaned against it, hoping to receive any sort of comfort from it. Strangely, it did. The head-stone's cold, hard surface did wonders to the cuts and bruises on her damaged face. She gently exhaled, as a tiny smile played on her lips.

"Didn't think you'd get away that easily, did you, Alex?" the deep, menacing voice asked in a growl.

Alex opened her eyes in shock and yelped. She stumbled as she attempted to get away, but he raised his hand and an unbearable pain shot through her head. Tears formed once again in her eyes.

"Please, no…please…PLEASE!" Alex screamed the last plea, as the pain became intense. She looked up at her father with hatred.

"YOU ARE NO DAUGHTER OF MINE!" her father shouted as he took out his wand, "CRUCIO!"

She screamed over and over again. The feeling…her organs were on fire, her skin was being ripped apart from her body, and her bones were being crushed in a grinder. Her father merely laughed at her, yet bore the same disgust in his eyes as he looked at his pathetic daughter.

"Please, stop…" the young girl sobbed through her loud screams, as her body writhed in pain. Her father growled, and held the grip even tighter on his wand.

"!" she screamed, she felt as if her body was being pulled apart in half.

"You are pathetic, weak…" he spat at her as he kicked her head into the headstone with such force, the marble cracked. He took the Cruciatous curse off her momentarily. Alex looked at him in fury.

What had she done, to deserve a father like that?

"Why…do you treat me like this?" she asked quietly, staring at the ground.

"WHY WERE YOU BORN?" he bellowed. Alex cried.

He bashed her head once more against the marble. The blood sprayed all over her.

Her own blood spilt… by her father. Father?

No. He was no father of hers.

"WELL? WHY WERE YOU BORN?" he barked as he slapped her cheek. A burning sensation coiled onto her face.

Anger bubbled in her stomach.

She pulled all her remaining strength together and muttered a curse under her breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT, BRAT? WHAT DID YOU-"

He stopped halfway and cussed, screaming at the burning sensation that was flitting through his right arm. Alex had burned it, with her necromancy spell.

He looked at her with fury and took out his wand. Before Alex could run, he grabbed her by the neck and smashed her fragile body into the ground. She moaned.

"YOU PATHETIC BEING, YOU WERE NEVER NEEDED IN THIS WORLD! YOU ARE WORTH NOTHING! YOU AREN'T NEEDED BY ANYONE! HOW DOES IT FEEL, HUH? TO KNOW THAT YOU AREN'T NEEDED IN THIS WORLD?" he roared as he proceeded to take out his wand, and cursed her.

Alex writhed in pain once again, and screamed at the top her lungs.

"SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE BITCH. SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE ANYONE HEARS!" he growled as he lunged towards her throat. Alex began shaking him off but he was too heavy. He was lying on top of her. And her bones which were already broken felt as if they had been smothered to bits.

He grabbed her head and pushed it forcefully to the left side. He opened his mouth. His jaw was nearing towards her neck. He was going to bite her…he was going to-

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH!" Alex screeched as he bit a chunk off her neck. She couldn't take it anymore. His face was filled with satisfaction as he gazed passionately at the gaping hole in her neck. Alex could feel she was dying. Her vision was feint, but her fury was never stronger. The blood poured vulnerably from her neck.

"How does that feel, huh?" he asked in a whisper barely audible. Alex attempted to throw him off her, failing.

"GET OFF ME!" Alex said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her father became angry at this comment and took a knife from his pocket, holding it at her throat. Alex whimpered.

"Now, tell me how this feels…little bitch," he spat as he slowly cut her neck. Alex screamed over and over again.

She couldn't take it anymore,

him with his torture, him with his satisfaction after killing someone.

He made her life hell from the day she was born. He murdered the only family that loved her, and now he was the only one alive whom was blood-related to her. Alex didn't want to suffer anymore. He only caused her sadness and pain. He was no father of hers, NEVER…

But now was the day, she will avenge her family. The family that loved her. She looked in his eyes, with such hatred, before shouting-

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

His body fell limp onto hers, before rolling beside her.

Alex dared stare at it.

His eyes were blank, he was still. His body was still frighteningly large. The moon mad his skin pale. She glared once more at her father's corpse, before closing her eyes. She went silent and inhaled.

She had just killed her father.

Opening her eyes once again, she stared at the starry night sky. The moon gazed at her.

"Why," she asked the moon, "…why am I not satisfied?"

The moon just continued shining brightly. Alex felt weak. For the first time that night, she glanced down at her body. Her clothes were soaked red, as were her limbs. Her right leg had a large gash, which looked infected. Her arm was obviously broken in several places, probably from when her father cursed it using one of his dark spells. Her ribs were sticking out and there was a large bruise on her left arm. She needed medical attention, she herself, was dying.

Now that father was gone, she used her magic freely.

She curled her fingers, as her necromancer's ring gathered the shadows from the cemetery. Once the shadows assembled around her, they loyally waited for her next instruction.

"Medicos Regenerate," she rasped the healing spell. Her voice was hoarse. The slit and bite from her neck was starting to pay its effects. She could barely speak due to the damage done to her voice box. Nevertheless, the shadows wrapped themselves around her body at once and began their job.

They were cold; she could feel the darkness working within them, as they healed her wounds. It hurt the most as they were repairing her bones. She could feel them grinding their way back to their normal position, and as for the cuts, they were mending nicely. Once the shadows had finished their work, she let them go, inspecting herself. She looked fine, but inside she wasn't.

She was sad, confused and angry. Her life was bitter.

Was it true what her father had said? Was she really not needed in this world? Alex thought about it.

Who needed her? No-one.

Why did she exist? No reason.

What would change if she died? Nothing.

She sighed and her eyes watered, but she made sure no tears came out. She stood up gently and looked around at the cemetery. The graves were evenly spaced, and lined in a respectable manner. Her eyes wandered to the house which lay perched up on the hill overlooking the cemetery. That house is where she lived. However, this was no longer considered her home.

It is a den where she was abused, abused by that bastard.

Alex looked down at her father. He didn't deserve a grave. He didn't deserve anything. He was nothing.

Alex splayed her hands, and the shadows shot towards her father's body. They entered through his mouth and pierced into his heart. After a few moments of silence, he opened his eyes, and looked at her. Not with anger, but a blank expression.

"Stand up," Alex said not daring to look at it. It stood up and walked towards her.

"What is it you want, Master?" it asked. Alex looked at the Inferi she created. The corpse was not yet decomposed, yet it was a spitting image of her father, obviously. She wanted to burn it. Burn it to the ground, to Hell. She closed her eyes and whispered-

"Explose Melania"

She heard the corpse explode into tiny pieces of flesh without a single word to breathe. She opened her eyes again.

The wind began howling at once and Alex walked through the grave yard, shaking and whimpering. She still hadn't recovered from the abuse her father had put her through. But because of it, she was starting to feel the full extent to her Necromancy.

She reached the large marble head stone from before. She sat down beside the grave and used her shadows to dig it up. While digging, she looked who this grave belonged to:

_Arianne Dumbledore_

'_With kindness, came a price'_

Alex looked at the head stone confused, but shrugged it off. When done digging up the grave, she looked at the corpse within. It was already a skeleton, judging by the frame, it was a teenage girl or a young woman.

She levitated it out and began playing with the corpse to relieve her anger, augmenting it in mid air, and pulling its limbs apart. The shadows encircled the corpse as she played with it.

While fiddling around with the skull Alex was muttering to her self-

"He deserved it, He was asking to be killed, if only he hadn't killed mother-" her anger increased as she reminded herself of the memory…

_Flashback_

"_Reginald, stop at this instant!" mother said when father pointed his wand at her._

"_I'm afraid not, Jocelyn," he moved closer as a serious expression dawned on his face._

"_Why are you doing this?" mother whimpered as she stumbled back onto the kitchen bench, father moving closer._

"_You refuse to join the dark-lord's side, so unfortunately I will have to kill you," father said ruthlessly. Alex gasped as she opened the door a little wider. Mother get killed by father? No…_

"_What? He wants to use us! We are Necromancers, Reginald!" mother screamed. Father ignored her._

"_I will raise Alexandra to the dark-lords belief. Pain, power and poignancy. As for June…I will kill her, she is older, and understands the situation we are in, she will want to turn against me. I do not have times for voluptuous blood traitors like herself," father informed mother. Mother looked shocked._

"_But Reg…after all we've been through…We are a family, how could you even-"_

_A green light filled the kitchen and mother fell silent._

_She was dead._

_Alex sobbed uncontrollably and ran back into to her room, afraid._

_End of Flashback_

_Crack_

Alex stared wide eyed. She had just shattered the skull.

She quickly placed the remainder of bones back into the grave.

"I'm sorry…"Alex gently whispered to lifeless mound of bones as she re-buried it gently. Alex felt horrible. According to the head stone, Arriane was a kind girl.

A kind girl who no longer had a skull as an addition to her corpse just because of Alex's anger.

Alex stumbled away from the grave.

"I'm a monster…no one needs me…I'm not needed in this world!" Alex whimpered as her crystal-blue eyes brimmed with tears. The trees moaned in agreement, the darkness gripping her eagerly.

She turned away ashamed at herself, and began running into the dim division of the cemetery, the darkness embracing her eagerly.

* * *

**So, how was it? :D**

**I wouldn't mind any feedback either XD**

**REVIEWS!**

**Thank-you for reading!**

**(Next chapter comes out in 2 days or less!)**

**:)**


	2. Hogwarts and Hats

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, I went on a cruise! But I'll make sure the chappters are up in a flash.**

**NOTE:**

***I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND...**

***THIS CHAPTER IS NOT AS ACTION-FILLED AS THE FIRST, SEEING AS ALEX ARRIVES AT HOGWARTS!**

**Fanks :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Alex boarded the train nervously, glancing back at the happy families, bidding their children fare well. Why couldn't it be like that for her?

She shook her head hastily…

'_Musn't think about that…' _

Alex walked down the corridor of the train warily, glancing in the compartments to check if they were free. So far, she was having no luck. She chewed her bottom lip nervously and sighed.

There was no way she was going to find a free place at this rate.

She halted and looked at the compartment to the left. It was filled with older girls whom were giggling in high-pitched voices. One of the girls caught her looking and whispered something to the brunette beside her. They both looked up at her and began laughing. Alex grimaced at them before dragging herself and her suitcase further down the corridor.

Suddenly, someone tapped her back. Alex yelped in surprise and turned around alarmed.

A girl about her age was beaming at her. She had straight, red hair and brilliant green eyes. Her complexion was quite astounding.

"Hi, I'm Lily, Lily Evans. I'm sorry if I frightened you. I take it you are new here?" the girl asked, giving her a stunning smile. Alex smiled back politely, only because Lily had been so kind.

"Nice to meet you, Lily… I'm Alex Sorrows, and yes I am new here," Alex said carelessly.

Lily grinned.

"Here, we better grab ourselves a compartment before they are all taken!" Lily exclaimed as she ushered Alex forward. Alex wasn't very comfortable at Lily's gesture. In fact, she was never comfortable with anyone within 4 inches of herself.

As they pulled their luggage behind them, they heard the train whistle blow.

The train began moving instantly and Alex lost her footing. She was about to face-plant onto the floor when she stealthily summoned her shadows to push her back up. As they did so, she regained her balance and turned to see if Lily had noticed.

Of course she had.

"What was that?" Lily asked suspiciously, as she stared at where the shadows had been. Alex had a feeling Lily already knew what she saw.

"What was what?" Alex said, pretending to look baffled. Lily looked back up at Alex blankly.

"Oh, nothing," Lily said inaudibly. Alex turned away from Lily, a small smile playing on her lips.

They finally reached the end of the train when they found an empty compartment. They ambled in and placed their suitcases on the racks, before finally facing each other.

"Do you know what house you want to be in?" Lily asked as she beamed eagerly at Alex. Alex just shrugged simply and looked outside at the beautiful greenery, flowing by.

"I honestly do not care," she finally said, as she turned back to face Lily, who had an eyebrow raised.

"Fair enough,"

Alex couldn't blame Lily for trying to strike up a conversation. It was just Alex never really liked talking to other people, especially about her past.

"Do you have any siblings?" Lily asked again, this time not smiling. Alex sighed.

"Nope," she lied as she stared at ground. Lily nodded, and figured it was her cue to shut up.

And after that, the train ride was quiet.

* * *

Alex gasped. The castle was breath-taking, with large turrets towering over them. It would have been menacing, if only the students would stop celebrating their return with joyful cheers. Little did she know that Lily was watching her the whole time.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Lily stepped beside her, surveying the castle affectionately. Alex smiled.

"It is..."

Lily looked back at Alex.

"Let's go find a carriage,"

Alex followed Lily nonchalantly. They walked through a chilly forest, Alex shivered.

The shadows were rich in this area, especially since it was night. She could gather them and kill everyone, within the second. That's how vulnerable everyone was here, vulnerable under her wrath. Of course, Alex would never do a thing like that. She had to keep her promise to Dumbledore.

_Flashback_

"_I offer you a place at Hogwarts, for you safety, you may take it, or you may not," the old man said in all seriousness. Her mouth went dry. No one had ever expressed concern for her safety until now. She looked up at the strangers twinkling blue eyes._

"_Any other conditions apply?" Alex asked warily as she stared at the stranger. He smiled._

"_You should know that you will not use your magic on any of the student. That is part of the safety offer. Any necromancy performed without reason shall be dealt with, fairly," _

_Alex inhaled deeply and looked back at the wizened old man. He was wearing deep blue robes which twinkled underneath the moonlight._

"_Of course," she replied simply. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows._

"_Well, Miss Sorrows? Do you accept?" he asked again._

"_I-I accept…I'm sorry, er- sir…I didn't quite catch your name" Alex said, bowing her head slightly. The old man chuckled._

"_Albus Dumbledore," he said as he looked down at her, smiling. Alex went cold. Dumbledore…Dumbledore…Where had she heard that name before? Then it dawned on her._

_The Cemetary._

"_You look quite concerned, Miss Sorrows," Dumbledore said gently as he looked at her with worried eyes. Alex snapped out of her daze and looked at him._

"_I-I'm f-fine…just happy," she said as she gave him a fake smile. He chuckled once more._

"_Very Well Alexandra, I shall be going now," he replied as he looked at the moon. Alex nodded._

"_Thank-you…Professor D-dumbledore," she stammered. Dumbledore smiled at her, before turning away and apparating in mid-air. Alex shuddered. She walked down the rock-stubbed path, kicking the stones that lay forgotten._

_Arianne Dumbledore…_

_The name rung through her head. Was that Dumbledore's daughter, mother or sister? Perhaps they weren't even related? _

_Alex couldn't recall the date engraved on the Head Stone, neither did she want to recall what happened that night._

'_Let it go Alex' she told herself as she vanished in a wisp of shadows…_

_End of Flashback_

"Uh-Alex…? Hello? You there?" Lily asked, waving a hand at her. Alex looked away from the forests to Lily, who was eyeing her worriedly.

"I'm fine…"Alex muttered as she tucked a strand of her raven hair behind her ear.

They were still walking through the path in the forest when Lily stopped to a halt. Alex did the same.

"Um, why did we stop?" Alex asked apprehensively. Lily chuckled.

"Because we are here!"

And sure enough, Alex looked through the trees into the clearing. There was a white carriage waiting for them. Pulling the white carriage, where a pair of skeletal white horses. Alex gasped.

"Lily, what are they?"

Lily looked at her strangely, looking at what Alex was staring at.

"What are what?"

"The things pulling the carriages!"

Lily raised an eyebrow and turned around to look. She obviously couldn't see them.

"There's…nothing pulling the carriages. It has been like that ever since…"Lily said trailing off as she looked at Alex peculiarly. Alex groaned but shrugged it off.

They both took a step onto the carriage. It was pure white.

_Just like the horses…_

Lily and Alex sat in the carriage opposite each other. However, it didn't begin to move.

"Uh, why isn't it moving?" Alex asked. Lily laughed.

"We need more people in here, silly!" Lily replied bemused. Alex felt stupid for asking that question.

She looked back at white horses, they were still there, waiting patiently for departure.

Emerging from the forest, was a young girl with blonde hair and huge brown eyes. When she saw them, she waved and skipped towards the carriage.

"May I join you?" the girl asked as Alex looked down on her from the carriage. She looked perfectly harmless.

"Sure," came her reply as the pair stared as the young girl who clambered awkwardly into the carriage. Alex coughed uncomfortably and Lily smiled at the awkward silence.

The carriage began moving instantly causing the girl to topple over and face plant into the floor. The girl moaned as Lily offered her hand. She accepted willingly. Alex couldn't contain her laughter and erupted in a fit of giggles. The girl turned a light shade of pink before clearing her throat.

"I'm Amy Higflor," the girl said confidently as she offered her hand. Alex looked at it warily, before turning to face the girl.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alex," she responded coolly as she flipped her hair. Amy nodded and took out a magazine, reading it the whole ride.

"I would like to call up, Alex Sorrows, for her sorting. Please make her feel welcome, as she is entering her 5th year in Hogwarts," Dumbledore boomed as the Hogwarts students fell silent, searching for the new student, which was her. Alex sighed inwardly as she stood up and made her way over to the stool, where the hat waited for her.

"I have to put on a hat…that is a thousand years old? Won't I get nits?" she muttered to herself. She could feel everyone watching her intently, as if they were burning holes through her head. Dumbledore stepped aside and gestured for her to sit. She did, and he placed the hat on her head.

( _Itallics_ is the hat, and **bold** is Alex's thoughts)

_Ha!_

Alex jumped in shock, nearly toppling over onto the floor.

**Don't you bloody do that to me, you piece of patchwork!**

_A sharp mouth you got there, yet an even sharper brain…_

**Speaking of mouths, how in Merlin's hairy schlong do you talk?**

The hat erupted in laughter which echoed throughout the room, confusing the students and teachers in the Great Hall.

_My, you are an entertaining one…hmmm…with a dark past I see…_

_**Wha-huh? Since when did a bloody ancient hat read minds? What century is this?**_

The hat erupted in laughter for the second time, even startling Dumbledore for the moment. Some students looked impressed, while others merely whispered at the hat's strange gesture.

_Ha ha ha ha…You will grow old with bravery…perhaps Gryffindor…?_

_**Watch who your calling old!**_

_You are a strange one…_

**Says the talking hat!**

The hat laughed uncontrollably before announcing-

"GR-R, ***hat laughs hysterically***- GRYFFIN- D-D OR!" it bellowed between streams of laughter. The teachers eyed the hat strangely, while the students of Gryffindor celebrated their gain. Alex smiled as she walked down towards the table, where multiple beaming faces greeted her.

She spotted Lily beckoning to her, she was walking over until she sensed a strange aura…It was evil…Alex stopped in her tracks and looked around the hall. No one looked suspicious, but that's when she caught the girl staring at her. The girl glared at Alex. She had raven black hair and stunning brown eyes. Her lips curved into a vicious smile as she spotted Alex. Alex froze.

Who was this girl?

She looked a year or so older than her, maybe two. Alex recovered. No. She was imagining things. That girl was just an ordinary with, nothing more. Alex walked towards Lily and sat beside her. Lily stared at her impressed.

"You seemed to give the hat a run for its money, it was practically crying with laughter,"

Alex shrugged but smirked nonetheless. The Gryffindors smiled as they admired her ability to make a hat laugh. Wow. Why were they watching her with pride? I only made a damn hat laugh!

"Now, now…everyone settle down!" Dumbledore's voice rumbled as the hall fell silent. He began speaking again-

"…Yes that was indeed a very strange sorting…but it's time to pack your stomach with the food you oh-so-crave,"

And with that, food appeared on the table, as if it were magic. Which it obviously was. Alex grabbed everything she could see and wolfed it down within seconds. 'Delish' she thought as she patted her belly. Lily stared at her shocked.

"Are you even a female?"

Alex smirked.

"Why don't you check?"

Lily spat her pumpkin juice, spraying all over Alex's face.

"Great," was all Alex managed.

* * *

**So, how was it?**

**I put more humour in it, but it won't stay like that! The real action will be bounding in soon, along with Mr. Black!**

**Thanks for reading and reviews always help!**


	3. Detention Already

Next Chappy is up!

**Next chap will be more ACTION/SIRIUS. I promise :)**

***I do not own Harry Potter***

**Enjoy ;D**

* * *

It had been a week since Alex had arrived in Hogwarts. And she loved every minute of it, most of it anyway…

The thing which had surprised Alex the most, was the fact that there were people who cared for her. But there were many things Alex got annoyed with, both small and big problems. From Lily's constant complaining about "The big-headed' James Potter, to the Slytherins, who attempted to curse any Gryffindor whenever they walked by.

Not to mention, Alex had already landed her first detention.

Great.

But it wasn't her fault she received it.

It had been a delightful day as Lily and Alex cheerfully skimmed to corridors towards their first divination session of the week. Lily had been talking excitedly to Alex about the upcoming Valentines Day when a passing Slytherin girl began muttering about Lily to her friends, saying she was a 'filthy mudblood, who couldn't ever be needed in the world of wizardry'.

At that sentence, Alex had gotten pissed. That sentence reminded her of what her father told her, 5 years prior to that. He had also told Alex the exact same words.

Alex couldn't stand to see the hurt that flickered across Lily's face, so she did something about it.

"Hey ugly,"

The Slytherin girl turned her head around so fast, that I swear she got whiplash.

"What do you want, jerk?" the brown-haired Slytherin asked smugly, folding her arms, head held high. Her posse stood in the exact same stance behind her. Alex narrowed her eyes.

"Get off your high horse before I shoot you down myself, and if you call me friend that once more, I'll make sure you grow a hairy schlong on that screwed up face of yours. Fortunately for you, it won't be too much of a difference," Alex spat as she glared at the girl who was now glowering at her with wide eyes.

A small crowd had gathered, and Lily watched the scene before her bemused yet shocked. The girl took out her wand and waved it at Alex. A jet of red shot from it.

Alex couldn't use necromancy, or attention would be brought upon her, instead she snatched out her wand and quickly produced a shield in front of herself and Lily, which deflected the red light.

Alex smiled smugly before a high-pitched- male voice boomed from the corner. She jumped in alarm and turned around to see none other than Slughorn himself.

"I saw that Miss Sorrows! 20 points from Gryffindor and a detention in my room tomorrow night!" he boomed, fake anger plastered on his face. He then looked at the Slytherin girl who was smirking in victory, "and you Miss Grimmage, be careful". Miss Grimmage, AKA. Hairy Schlong, smiled sweetly before giggling madly with her friends.

Alex scowled. The stupid slytherin girl had not gotten in trouble.

Fuck that Horace fucking walrus Slughorn!

Alex grimaced and continued walking as she glanced back at Lily who was watching her with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Alex…but I think you went a bit too far,"

Alex scowled as they walked into Divination…

* * *

And now, here I damn was, in this damn smelly dungeon, damn scrub in one hand, and damn bucket in another, scrubbing the damn walls.

I scrubbed the walls viciously, growling slightly under my breath as the water from the bucket spilled all over me, due to my unbalanced grip. Professor Slughorn looked up at me amused.

"What did the poor walls ever do to you, m' dear! Hmm…no need to be so aggravated!"

I grit my teeth in case some insult aimed towards Slughorn rolls off my blessed tongue. Sluggy took a cheerful bite out of a crystallized pineapple. I just wanted to just smash it into his big walrus face. From when I had just walked in, he had pissed me off by telling me how amazing Slytherin House was, and how wrong I was to say such things to a member of it.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and two boys in my grade walked towards the desk, looking tired and puffed. It was James Potter and Sirius Black. Alex had barely observed them in the past week, but she had heard enough from Lily to realize they were 'popular, stuck up pigs' or 'Marauders'.

"Sorry we were late professor!" Sirius exclaimed.

Slughorn smiled and sighed as he turned away from Alex and stood up, facing the boys.

"5 points from Gryffindor, no matter though, please join Alex," Slughorn said cheerfully as he pointed to me, then the buckets and scrubs beside me. The boys nodded, smirking as they grabbed the scrub and joined in with Alex, not uttering a word to her.

Slughorn instantly stood up and walked towards the door, before turning back to them.

"I will be back soon and remember no magic, or I shall know," he ordered as he walked out the door.

When Slughorn exited, James immediately turned to me.

"You are Lily's friend right?" James asked.

I nodded.

"Do you think you could-"

"Nope," I replied, knowing what he was going to ask from me. He stared at me shocked.

"You didn't even know what I was going to ask!" he accused, pointing a finger at me. I turned to him.

"It was rather damn obvious what you were going to ask me. Plus, why would you talk to me unless you wanted something," I replied through my gritted teeth, glaring at him. He smirked.

"C'mon, I'm sure I could return the favour somehow," he replied, shining his dazzling whites at me. I grimaced.

"I think not. I could sense your big-headedness from a million miles away," Alex said before scrubbing the walls savagely. James huffed.

"You should watch who you're saying that to," he replied moodily as he got his bucket and poured it over her MY head. I felt the cold sensation run through me as I closed my eyes, and did not twitch. The water was freezing. At first I was shocked, that HE, James bloody Potter, had the guts to soak me in water.

Icy, cold, freezing water.

When the waterfall had seized I opened my eyes to see James and Sirius laughing hysterically, cutching the benches for support.

"At least you don't need a shower tonight," James cackled as he reformed into his fit of laughter, Sirius joining in.

I ran up to James and tackled him onto the ground. I kicked and punched him wherever I could. He dodged most of my savage attacks, before finally having enough.

"Crap! Get off me you tyrant!" James roared as he pushed me off him with all effort. I got slammed onto the ground and hit my head against the cold, stone floor. I winced.

DAMN, THAT HURT!

James was cursing under his breath as he inspected the overly-large and purple bruise I had given him during my punching streak.

"Ow…," I muttered as I tenderly placed my hand on the back of my head, inspecting the damage.

It was bleeding.

I had to fix it with necromancy, but I couldn't in front of them. Sirius was helping James up, laughing at the brawl that took place.

James and Sirius looked at me on the ground, as I clutched the back of my head.

"Can you please turn away for a moment?" I ask impatiently. They don't budge, but stare at me in shock.

"Please, just turn away," I ask once again in a whisper. My vision is getting blurry, most likely concussion.

Yet again, the boys don't budge. I'm getting angry, why couldn't the bloody turn away!

"CAN YOU FUCKING TURN THE OTHER WAY WHILE I FIX MYSELF?" Alex screamed at the top of her lungs. Sirius looked shocked but obeyed her immediately, same with James. When they turned the other way, I began muttering for the shadows to heal me.

They warped around my head, and conscience flooded through me. When they retrieved into the darkness of the dungeon I finally exhaled, not noticing I was holding in my breath.

I sighed and shook my head.

"You can turn back now," I say quietly as I get up and continue cleaning the walls. They turn back silently before they erupted back into a fit of laughter.

I sighed angrily.

That was all that the detention was.

THEM laughing at ME.

* * *

When the detention was over, I needed to blow off some steam, not to mention renew my powers.

I walked out onto the Castle Grounds. The cool air greeted my face as I walked towards the lake, ready to begin my alteration.

The night was silent, as the stars watched me emerge. The moon glazed over the scenery.

I walk to the water and call for the shadows to surround me. I whisper the spell, as tattoos deluge through my skin. The shadows begin their work immediately, fueling me with power. I can feel the darkness surging through me, making me stronger by the second. The fix becomes painful as the tattoos burn into my skin, into my bones, into my soul.

I gasp as my alteration completes.

The remaining shadows withdraw into the forest. A new power pumped in my bones. This power was stronger than before. I decide to test out the new addition to my necromancy.

I retract my fingers into a hand sign, causing a shadow tiger to materialize beside me faithfully. I smiled at it.

"Well, look at you…" I say gently petting it. It purrs.

Just as I sat down and watched the Lake shimmer, a rustling noise ricocheted through the night. I freeze, listening for it again.

_Rustle._

It comes from the trees. I look up at the long, dwindling branches, covered by dead leaves.

_Rustle._

I see a pair of small, brown eyes staring at me. Black feathers portrayed the bird.

It was a raven. I let out a gasp of air.

It was just a raven.

I look back at it. It is staring at me intently, eyes blazing with passion.

That's when I heard a wolf howl.

Damn, I forgot it was full moon.

Freaking out, I jostle up and sprint back to the castle quickly, hoping not to get caught by anyone. As I enter the door, it creaks slightly, sending shivers down my spine. I blended into the shadows and made my way back up to the Gryffindor Common Rooms.

* * *

Her again. I looked back at her strangely. It was the girl whom had been gazing at me after my sorting. And at the moment, she was staring at me with her intense brown eyes.

Who was she anyway?

And why did she seem so familiar?

I look away from her and watch Lily who was eating her buttered toast. I sigh and grab some bacon, piling it onto my plate before shoving into my mouth forcefully, causing me to choke.

Lily slaps my back several times before my coughing fit died down. I gave her a thumbs up before looking at the sudden screeching noises overtaking the room. The owls were here.

They flew into the room with large whooshing sounds, delivering parcels from families. The students opened their letters or parcels excitedly. I just sighed and looked down the Gryffindor table. I was the only one who hadn't got anything.

I frown miserably as I stab my remaining bacon on my fork. I look up again and see James yelling in joy. His parents had sent him a parcel filled with lollies. I sigh sadly. But that's when I spotted Sirius. He had gotten nothing as well, but he still smiled along with his mate. I stared at Sirius.

Why hadn't his parents sent him anything?

All of a sudden he looks my way and notices my staring. He gives me a wink. I blush and return to my bacon which had turned cold.

"Alex, do you have a date for Valentines Day yet?" Lily asks as she smiles at me. I shake my head.

"Well get a move on!" Lily giggles as she eyes the boys around the hall. I wasn't considering spending my day with a boy for Valentines. I mean, why? So pointless…

I yawn and look around. The students are happily chattering away. Observing the hall, a bit more I came across a rather disturbing sighting.

Sirius staring at me.

I cough awkwardly and stare back. He smiles and shakes his head, continuing to shove pancakes in his mouth.

"Alex, today we have Charms, DADA, Transfiguration, potions and History of Magic," Lily said sternly as she looks at her timetable. I groan. History of Magic? Boring, not to mentions Professor Binns unintended drugging of the students, and sending them all to sleep.

"We better go now then," Alex said quickly as she got up. Lily did the same as they both marched down the hall to the Great Oak Doors. Before they could exit, a loud voice boomed through the hall.

"Hey Evans, how about spending the Valentine's Day with me," James says, messing up his hair while giving a cocky grin. Lily stops short and turns around.

"How about no?" she snarls as we exit the hall. I turn back to look at James, who is laughing it off. But behind those lopsided specs, hurt flickered in his eyes.

I had been watching James recently. Whenever he was with his friends, he acted carefree and loyal, not to mention loving and absolutely amusing. But when he was with Lily, he acted like a total egotistical git.

He saw Lily as a different girl. I knew that he cared for her deeply. Perhaps I should give him a chance?

I looked back at him. James was staring after Lily longingly. His eyes only bore hurt.

That is when I felt sorry for him.

'_I'm going to help him but on one condition…'_

Unfortunately, that may have been the worst mistake of my life.

Never make deal with James Potter.

* * *

**Here's a sneak-peak into the next chapter-**

_Alex walked towards James confidently, he noticed and looked up._

"_And what do you want?" James snarled. Alex smirked before seating herself opposite him. She flattened her skirt out in a very business-like manner._

"_I have a proposal to make," she alleged. James looked up eagerly._

"_What is it?" he asked keenly, sitting up and dropping his fork and knife. Alex smiled victoriously._

"_On one condition…"_

_

* * *

_

**How was it? Reviews please!**

**More action in the next :D :D :D**

**Fanks for reading :)**


End file.
